Disasterious Beginning
by KBvampy
Summary: When Edward decides to leave again and Bella is left on her own... she finds another visitor. Someone special.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bree and I do not own Twilight or New Moon in any way, nor do we own the characters which are used in this story. :**

**  
CHAPTER 1**

It was raining, pouring as if God would take the world in one giant flood again. The heavy rainfall smashed against the house I've recently been living in with my dad like all hell had broken loose. In Forks it wasn't unusual to have it raining, but this type of rain was uncalled for.

I sat on my bed with my pale legs under a pair of faded blue jeans hanging over the end. A tall, masculine male stood in front of me with a look I've only seen Charlie, my dad and my mom look at me this way. His cold, strong hand gently grazed my cheek as his inhumanly charming face loomed closer and closer to mine. His almond colored eyes shown and pierced into mine with such intensity. I couldn't stand it any longer and once again my lips rushed to his, throwing him off guard and making him disappear out my window for my safety.

_"Damn it! I did it again!" _ I screamed at myself, pulling my hands up to my head as if to hide my angered face. Edward, the guy I've loved since… I guess day one, was a vampire and of course me being a human had no idea what constraint he must put on himself when he was near me.

_"Bella, it's quite alright. I'm fine now_." Edward replied in a soothing voice which he knew would send shivers down my spine relaxing every tense muscle in my body. He smiled, letting his vampire teeth shine in the dim light coming from a lamp at the other side of the room as he emerged back from the window.

I smiled, how could I not smile when he was right there standing in my room only a few feet out of my reach? I was probably blushing uncontrollably too, I hated how pale I look and how easily it was for anyone to tell that I was blushing.

Then out of nowhere Edward disappeared in a flash. Shock over took my body and then I realized Charlie was probably just coming upstairs to see what I was up to but I couldn't hear any steps. I walked to my bedroom door and opened it… no sign of Charlie. 'Weird' I thought and sat back on my bed.

_"Edward? Edward?!"_ I called out as if trying to bring the dead back from their graves but no one came. No small sounds other than the rain hitting my window. I waited a few more minutes but ended up falling asleep on my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I was in the same forest chasing him down calling his name. Yet he kept running from me_. "Edward please wait! Im sorry! Edward, don't leave without me!"_

I sat up in my bed immediately, putting my hand over my heart that was beating out of my chest. How could he leave me again? He promised he would never leave me. I glanced at my clock only checking to see if Charlie would be asleep. That's when something caught my eye. My heart skipped a beat.

_"Ed-Edward...is that you"_ I stuttered into the night. Something brushed past my neck and i let out a blood curling scream.

I heard Charlie's frantic footsteps as he rushed up the stairs. _"Bells what's wrong are you alright what happened?" _Charlie said in a rush of words. I spoke nothing, utter silence answered his question. _"Did Edward do something to you Bella?"_ He spoke softly. I got off my bed and walked to my window. Charlie walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. _"Bella whatever happened it will be alright. I promise you"_

_"Thanks dad."_ With that I felt Charlie lift his hand off of my shoulder and walk out of my room, leaving me to stare longingly at the outside world where I had lost my love one to many times.

I turned away from the window just staring gave me to much heartache. I walked back to my bed and curled up under my quilt. I attempted to close my eyes but he invaded the darkness of my closed eyes. So I just sat there staring at my ceiling. Slowly my eyes drifted close and I awoke to the next morning.

I sat up in my bed and looked to my rocking chair to see if he had came back. No one was there. No one had been there. Everything was untouched. A loud sigh escaped my lips as I dressed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain gray t-shirt. 

After I had brushed my teeth I went down stairs to see if Charlie was still home. It was a weekend so it was very possible that he was fishing at La Push with Billy. I walked to the kitchen window to only see my truck sitting in the driveway. Thank god, I dont think I could have hid my emotions from Charlie this morning.

After a bowl of cereal, which I barely ate, I jumped into my truck and started driving toward the main street in Forks to go get my nails done. I stopped near the salon and parked my truck. I needed a little walking to get Edward off of my mind.

Only a little while of mindless walking I ran into something very hard. I stopped dead in my tracks. It felt like my marble skinned boy. I looked up to see a boy about 18 years old. He had dark brown hair and the same golden eyes of the family I so wished to be in. His face was soft and very angular, and he was as beautiful as my Edward.

_"Oh my... I'm so sorry. Excuse me."_ I mumbled and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

_"Oh, it's no problem not at all."_ He spoke with a smirk in his voice and then asked. _"I know this may seem weird but are you lost?"_

"Oh no I was day dreaming." I giggled awkwardly, staring at my feet in utter embarrassment.

_"Oh can I walk you back to wear you need to go?"_ The beautiful man spoke.

_"Sure im Bella by the way. Isabella Swan." _Why was I telling this complete stranger my name? This was so weird and not like me. Maybe it was because he looked so much like my Edward. Oh I pray that he isn't like Laurent. Please! He seems to nice to end up being like Laurent!

_"Are you alright Bella?"_ He sounded worried and he looked into my eyes as if searching for the hidden answer lying deep inside me.

_"Oh yes I'm fine. But what shall i call you? __Stranger?"_ I asked attempting to add some humor to our awkward situation.

"I'm Bret Sterling. I'm actually here to visit an old friend but he doesn't seem to be here anymore." He replied curtly and smiled an awkward almost Edward type smile.

I stopped in my tracks and thought. Did he know Edward? Maybe he knew where he was? Dare I ask? No, it doesn't seem right.

_"Bella let me take you to the coffee house and get you something to drink, your to into your own thoughts right now and your lucky you ran into me and not someone who could actually hurt you badly."_ He sounded worried for me. I just met him but it already seems like he knows all about me.

_"Bret are you… a vampire?"_ I asked him softly trying to make this seem as friendly as I possibly could.

_"That's not something to talk about right now Bella. Let's get some coffee first then you can ask questions of that sort."_ He quickly snapped back. It was amazing how quickly he speech went as he let out that sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Bret and I casually strolled into the coffee house only a few feet away but to me it seemed like it was miles and my buckling legs felt like they might not be able to carry me all the way to the two seated round tables.

_"We're finally here…"_ I mumbled under my breath forgetting that Bret was indeed was a vampire whether he bothered to tell me or not. His almond eyes, cold and hard skin, his pale… pale complexion, and the way his speech almost seemed to be slowed down as if he could talk as fast as the speed of light. He was definitely like Edward but maybe he was something better, someone I could really count on to never leave my side.

_"Uhm, what do you mean by that Bella?"_ Bret questioned, giving me one of those, 'are you really sane?' looks as he pulled out a chair by the nearest table for me to sit in.

_"Uhh, I… uhh… was just getting a little tired. I was… walking a lot?"_ I struggled to get the words out of my mouth. I could be such an idiot at times. _"What shall we have to eat and drink?"_ I was trying soo desperately to change the subject to get away from my dizziness.

_"Well, I don't really want anything but you can get a small latte or something to drink and I'll order us a small brownie delight."_ Bret suggested pointing to the single, small menu left on the table. It had a few coffee stains on it which made it seem authentic, like it was the only one made of its kind. 

_"Sounds great. Now back to my question… are you… or are you not? You can trust me, I promise." _I managed to blurt out but quietly in a whisper as if it wasn't too unusual for a girl my age to be fantasizing in vampires and things of those sorts. 'He must think I'm crazy' I thought to myself as I unfolded and placed a small paper napkin on my lap.

_"Now is not really the time Bella. It's not really the place either."_ He gestured to the tiny, but yet bustling coffee shop around us. _"Waiter! Waiter!"_ Bret called out as if to try to get the conversation of his life dropped.

_"I would like a chocolate latte… and we'd like to share a small brownie delight."_ I stated as the waiter came to our table and took our menu. He nodded his head and walked off, back to the small kitchen. _"Now is a better time than ever, I'd really like to know what I'm getting myself into this time."_

"Well, I guess that's fair enough, right?" He chuckled and then let out a long desperate sigh. His two forefingers rubbed the temples on his head. _"You're right Bella, I am a vampire, and I know __your__ Edward."_

"I… I can't… believe it…" I stuttered going into a daze. Did he just say I know your Edward… he's not mine… well… not any longer. I thought to myself. What had I gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **So, Bree and I have been switching on and off for the past chapters so… I wrote the first one, Bree the second, Kimi third, and now Bree the fourth. It'll keep going like this. I REALLY hope you like our story, we're kind of worried it's not going to be as good as the others. Keep giving us reviews.

**CHAPTER 4**

"Ha-how do you know him?" I was going completely incoherent.

"We're old friends Bella. Don't be frightened. I'm good i promise you that. I won't let anything hurt you." He smiled at me.

He was so clueless about everything between Edward and I. Edward had promised me that same thing plenty of times, but yet he always left me alone to fend for myself, even though he promised he would stay by me and never let anything happened. But Bret seemed so sincere, so loving, so caring, like he would truly never let anything happen to me. This was something new to me. I never thought I could love anyone else. I thought Edward would always be my one and only love.

"Bella, your very funny you know that?" He laughed. His laugh was perfect, it reminded me of running on the beach to a open plain filled with ruffled tulips.

"How, I really haven't tripped or anything? How am I being funny?" I put a very firm, but playful pout on my face. He stared at me for a while, I sighed loudly, feeling like i was a sideshow for the circus the way he was staring at me.

"Sorry, don't be angry with me. The reason why I was laughing is because you make little faces when you're very deep in your thoughts." He honestly replied to me as he searched my face for yet another funny expression. I definitely felt the scorching heat rise to my cheeks. I looked down embarrassed well... by how easily I was embarrassed.

"Can we go now please? It's getting late" I asked politely but strained. Oh how I took so much after Edward. I've caught myself acting like him so much, that its brought me to tears. But I have a feeling Bret will change that.

"Okay Bella, whatever you want. Your wish is my command." He reassured and I smiled sheepishly at him softly and he winked at me.

"Waiter... Oh Waiter." Bret was waving his hands obnoxiously to try to make me laugh. He got what he wanted, I was laughing. He was in fact a very funny guy when it came down to it.

When the waiter finally turned around and saw Bret waving his arms like a crazy man he rolled his eyes and slowly trudged his way over to our table as if we were the devil himself and he was about to enter the living hell. 

After my perilous fight of trying to pay for what **I** ate and lost sadly, Bret paid for my meal and we left the coffee house.

"Oh wow, how long were we in there?" I asked noticing how dark it was outside. I really lost myself in Bret and didn't even notice the time. Charlie would be home now probably wondering where I am since I didn't leave a note or anything. "Shoot!" I muttered to myself.

"Bret, I'm really sorry but I have to get back to my house." I looked at him hoping that he wouldn't be upset with me but he just smiled at me and grabbed my hand. My face flushed yet again, like deja vu. I hope he couldn't see it in the dark, or tell how much I enjoyed the feel of his hand.

"I'll at least be a gentleman and walk you back to your car, dearest Bella" His eyes seemed to light up when he said my name. It was like I was some angel that fell from heaven and magically appeared right in front of him when he needed a miracle the most. It was thrilling but sent chills running up and down my spine… a feeling only Edward could give me.

The walk to my car was slow, but very romantic. His cold hand holding my warm hand gave me a feeling of glee, I definitely was feeling giddy and almost high but not the kind of high you get from overdosing on drugs but rather a happy high made from one's inner feelings. I was very hesitant to get into my truck, only because I was afraid that he would disappear just like Edward had and has ever since I met him but he stayed by my side till I got myself in the truck. He shut my door and stepped back so I could drive home. There was no way I wanted to leave his pretty face.

"Will I see you again…?" I gulped and sighed as I looked longingly at his perfect face which almost glimmered in the moonlight. My quivering fingers delicately lay sprawled across the surface of my steering wheel.

"Of course Bella, dearest. May I inquire where you live so I might just happen to take a stroll by your house?" He replied quickly with the slip of his tongue, as if he couldn't be any more eager.

"It's the cops house, two streets away from here. There's no way you could miss it. Plus, you know my name, there's TONS of phonebooks lying around. I'll see you around then… I guess." I replied coyly and waved a slow, sad goodbye as I drove off into the nearby darkness. I was in a daze by the time that I got back to the house. Charlie seemed to notice it too, and he flooded me with questions, as per usual.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Kimi's turn, ya ya. We've written a lot for only two days I think. I'm soo nervous about our story. I'm hoping it's good. It appeals to us so it can't be that bad… can it? Lol. Anyways… here comes the rest of the story.

**Disclaimer:** Just a reminder that we do not own anything but the lame plot line of this story. I wish I did own twilight but I don't…. please don't remind me of this pitiful fact. 

**CHAPTER 5**

"WHERE WERE YOU ISABELLA SWAN?! I stayed up longer than I usually do for you. It's not like you to go out without leaving me a note. Did something happen?! Did Edward do something again?!" Charlie screeched at the top of his lungs as soon as I twisted the doorknob of this old, old home and took one step inside. He just happened to be waiting right at the door… I just couldn't escape up the stairs like I usually do when he's interrogating me.

"Dad… please, calm down. I was at the coffee shop two streets down." I replied calmly… no reason to add the fact I had met some new guy who quite frankly was exactly the type of people Charlie wants me to stay away from. "I just sat there having coffee to clear my mind, Edward left again. I'm fine though, I promise. I think I might've just gotten over the creep."

"Ooh… Bella. You poor, poor thing. Come here." Charlie offered in the sweetest voice he could possibly conjure up after just screaming at the top of his lungs for the whole neighborhood to hear. He must seriously worry about me more than I know. He's always been there for me and… look what I've done now. I've really blown it this time.

Holding his arms out and moving his fingers as if calling me. I just let out one long, deep sigh and walked over and gave him a hug without mentioning a word. At least I could please him this way and then I can just go up to my room and stare at my ceiling like I usually do… daydreaming but this time about the new boy… the new charming vampire who… quite frankly must be the most amazing person out there.

"Dad… I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed. I'm really tired, I had a busy day in town and well… I just don't think I can hold myself up any longer." I simply said and let go of him in one smooth movement which was very unlike me. It seems like I had gotten myself not only a new love but a new pair of legs.

Charlie simply stepped back and nodded his head, letting his blonde locks move a little. I smiled and hurried up the steps in rapid speed. I arrived and my door, let out one sigh, twisted the handle and flung myself onto my bed.

The most amazing feeling in the world was when my heavy head finally hit my fluffy, feather pillow after a long day of doing whatever I did all day, usually stare out my window and wait for my Edward… scratch that… Edward. It was amazing how much of a bastard he could be at times. It was quite upsetting but now I have something better… I have… Bret.

Suddenly I heard a noise from the curtain over by my window and I twisted my head with as fast reflexes as a normal human girl possibly could to the window. The curtain ruffled again and I got up… what could it be? Was it Edward? Was it Bret, or was it something I didn't want like the volturi? All I knew was that I had to be brave and find out what lurked in the darkness beyond my curtain.

I paced myself before rising out of my bed and shuffling to the wooden window pane. My delicate pale hand reached out for the curtain's edge and held it there for a moment… hesitating for my impending doom.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's Bree! Thanks so much for reading our story! This chapter is pretty good. I'm getting a lil bit better at writing my chapters. Everybody make sure to thank Kimi for checking my grammar and making sure everything makes sense. Yay I hope you guys like this chapter! Also check out our Myspace page. 6

What did I truly expect to happen? Was this Victoria finally coming to rid of me like she promised so many months ago? Or was it Edward coming to apologize and beg for my forgiveness. Whatever the case may be, I was ready for anything. I pulled back the curtain and watched the pale light of the moon flood into my room and cast light strands across the old wooden floor.

Then I looked to see what had made the noise. I saw nothing at first. Of course there was nothing, I shook my head. Everything was quiet and still just as it always has been. I stifled a huge yawn and was about to close my curtain when I heard the strange tapping noises again.

This time I opened my window more and called out into the deafening darkness.

_"Hello?"_ All that answered me was the chirping sound of the crickets. It was almost soothing not to hear anything answer me back from the darkness that lurked outside my window.

_"Bella?"_ A voice called out quietly and I froze. I felt the goose bumps slowly rise on my arms and all over my body as my muscles tightened. I was truly shaking in my socks.

_"Bella, it's me Bret."_ The voice called out again and I sighed rather loudly, a lot louder than I expected it would. Maybe that was a bit harsh… oh well.

_"Bret damn it you scared the hell out of me."_ I yelled at him in a whisper if you could possibly get out the rage and fear in one simple whisper. Did Bret seriously follow me all the way home from the coffee shop. That seems like something Edward would do…

_"Sorry, I just really wanted to see you. Can I come up?"_ I saw his eyes perfectly in the night. They sparkled so perfectly, they were as about as amazing as he was. The almond coloring shown through the bleak darkness… if only my dull eyes could do that.

_"Yeah, you can. I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep anytime soon now that you've waken me up_" I replied coolly and smiled at him as he let out a small laugh.

_"Alright be up in a second."_ He whispered exaggerating the whole one second deal. He was right too. He was up in exactly a second. It was absolutely amazing how fast vampires moved. It seemed as though every time I watched a vampire move in their sleek, fast movements, I was temporarily mesmerized.

_"Bella you're doing it again."_ He said as he crinkled his smooth forehead into frown directed towards me. He was right, I could feel my face moving into weird positions as I thought more and more about him. I really should stop that.

_"If it helps I was admiring you."_ I watched as his face lit up with a pale pink blush. I was officially dazzled. He looked absolutely amazing tonight, his dark brown hair was hanging lazily in his eyes, oh those eyes… they were practically glowing. He had this beautiful little smile on his face that made me want to kiss him. Kiss him?! What am I thinking?! Was I moving to fast…? Oh jesus! But I actually may love this boy. I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

_"So Bret, why are you here?"_ Not that I wanted him to leave it was just really awkward having a boy you just met follow you home and jump into your room late at night. I just really wanted to hear him talk, his voice was sultry and very cute.

"Just came to see you beautiful Bella." I felt the immense heat rise to my cheeks and i smiled shyly.

"Oh Bret, I feel like I know you so much, even though we just met. It's like were meant for each other." He looked at me and smiled. I barley realized that we were only inches apart now. I finally noticed how tall he was. He was about a foot taller than I was. God, I'm freaking short!

I watched as Bret closed his eyes and began to lean towards me. Oh my god! This is it! I'm going to kiss him! I stood up on my tip toes and our lips met. It was like an electric shock had gone all through me but I yelped and he pulled back immediately.

_"Bella are you alright? Are we taking it to fast?"_ Bret asked, tilting his head in a puppy dog stance. He was simply perfect after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Ayyy, it's Kimi once again, I think our story is going pretty well for our first one ever written. We have no idea where this story is going to take us soo… bare with us please. Lol. Reviews? We only have one, we NEED more. Lol.

**CHAPTER 7**

Thoughts raced through my head as my teeth clattered together. I was in complete and utter shock. Yet again, me kissing a vampire only led me to freak out and completely spazz out as shivers were sent all through my body. My mouth yearned to speak and seemed to open and close almost automatically like a robot's mouth but no words emerged from deep back in my throat. All I could do is stand across from Bret and hope he'd spare me from this question.

_"Bella…? Bella sweetheart… did I hurt you?" _ Bret blurted out as worry spread through his angelic face that seemed to glitter even in the dim room light which was across the room. _"Do you need me to get your father? You call him Charlie, right?"_

"Noooo! Don't do that! I'm fine. I'm really fine… actually I'm the best I possibly ever could be at this very moment." I quickly snapped back at him… the words seeming more and more harsh as I replayed them in my mind.

"_Ooh… okay…" _ Bret stammered as he took in each painfully harsh word that I ever uttered out of my mouth. His half smile drooped into a half frown, he almost looked like a puppy giving me a puppy face.

_"I'm sorry…"_ I blurted out again and moved closer to his face, slowly gaining the courage to put my hand on his cheek and brush my skin against his.

Finally my hand moved out from its place by my side and brushed against his cheek. His hand with lightening fast reflexes grasped it and his head moved closer to mine. Both of our eyes slower closed as our faces moved ever closer to each other's. The moment of impact came just as sharply as the first time but it felt absolutely wonderful, an adrenaline rush flowed through my body and I wrapped both my arms around his neck forgetting what usually happens when I did that to Edward but this time nothing happened, he just let us keep kissing.

His tongue gently poked against my light pink lips and I let my mouth slowly open a little as it slipped into my mouth. Our tongues danced in my mouth with glee but just as quickly as his entered mine we had to stop.

Bret moved away quickly and slipped into the darkness just as Edward usually did but this time I heard Charlie's footsteps nearing my room. He must have heard me whisper yelling, I thought and ran to my bed where I laid down and pretended to be asleep.

Charlie grasped the doorknob and twisted it a little which gave my door a little movement, just enough for him to peak in and see me, "fast asleep" in my bed. I heard him sigh and he closed the door.

I shot up like a rocket from my laying position on my bed and whispered, just loud enough for Bret to hear as he lingered in the darkness. _"Goodnight, dear Bret, until tomorrow."_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Can you believe it our story is actually going to be ending. We're very fast writers. But alas dont fear we're going to have a sequel! This is my second to the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Check out our Myspace. www . Myspace . com / kbvampy**

**CHAPTER 8**

When sleep overtook me I realized I was falling into a very deep, dark abyss. Golden eyes and beautiful faces surrounded me, the faces of the Cullens, the vampires who have left me alone one to many times.

_"I HATE YOU!"_ I yelled at the illusions, and then right before me Bret's beautiful face appeared and he held his arms out to me. I grabbed him around the waste and hung on for dear life.

_"It's alright dear Bella, don't be upset by them, you have me now and I'll never leave you" _Bret whispered softly in my ear. His lips lingered after his gorgeous whisper. The warm feeling of his breath against my ear sent shivers down my spine.

_"Bret, I love you. I love you more than anyone I've ever loved before. I want you to be mine forever"_ My words dissolved as the scenery changed.

Next thing I knew I was landing on a soft patch of grass, I glanced around and examined my surroundings. There were lots of huge trees, their leaves were a deep shade of hunter green and their trunks were a healthy shade of brown. Just how I remembered Phoenix. The field that I was sitting in was being overloaded with flowers, they were different colors of purple, blue, and pink. It was absolutely beautiful, but I heard something that didn't seem to belong. It sounded like huge boulders being smacked together simultaneously. It reminded me of the baseball games that the Cullens invited me to, which was before I had to run for my life.

I got up to follow the sound, trying to see if I could figure out what it was, but I was hesitant to move. If it was Edward, I definitely didn't want to see him, I didn't want to hear his excuse of why he left me this time. I was done being left alone, I was done with Edward Cullen, and that was my exact and final decision. I felt a tear hit my nose and I wiped it away immediately. No more tears over Edward. I had Bret now.

I walked slowly, almost relieved I could no longer hear the sound, but as soon as everything would become silent, the boulder smacking sound would come back. I flinched at some of it. The noise frightened me with each loud clash.

I walked into the middle of a huge amount of trees. The leaves canopied around as if trying to keep me back. I pushed around the thick branches. Of course some came back before I could get around them, so I tripped multiple times, cutting up my arms and legs with each painfully small blow to my body

.  
When I got to the end of the tree blockade, I saw Bret and Edward. They were fighting, of course that was what was making all that noise… only the noise of two male vampires going at it could possibly make that much noise. Would Edward kill Bret? He wouldn't, Bret is the love of my life, and he wouldn't dare kill the one thing in my life that never left… would he? I don't think I could go on if I lost someone else I cared so much for.

Then I saw me, lying in lush green grass, I was paler than I normally was, deathly pale. It was like all the blood in my body was sucked out in one swift gulp. The rose color which was usually placed across my cheek bones was no longer visible as if the very life of me had drifted away far over the distant hills. My eyes were closed tight behind pale curtains and it seemed like they would never open to see the world again.

I walked closer to myself, trying to get past Edward and Bret who were fighting. I avoided looking at Edward and his cold, hard gaze as much as possible. His eyes, the eyes I fell in love with were a deep, dark never ending abyss of black that shown with such rage. Bret's eyes were a nasty black as well but more a black of pain and agony.

When I was standing over my second self, I spotted two puncture wounds on my neck which seemed to glow a deep, crimson red. The kind only a vampire can make… had Bret changed me? But why do I look so dead? Maybe that's just how I look before I change, if only this could really happen to me, but a pang of hurt hit my heart. Edward promised me he would make me a vampire and if not, Carlisle would do it. It hurt a bit to know that it may not have been Edward who changed me.

I turned as swiftly as I could to see the two ravaging vampires fighting. Edward was on top of Bret fangs barred and looking very evil. He was ripping at Bret's skin as the blood was flowing from Bret, in waves. I was so scared. I didn't want Bret to die, I couldn't lose him. I wouldn't let the selfish Edward tear my new love to bits right before my very eyes.

_"STOP IT!"_ I screamed, tears running down my face. _"PLEASE JUST STOP!"_ Edward stopped and looked at me with black eyes which slightly turned, right in the center, the usual almond color. His face trembled under extreme agony as he heard my voice linger in the forest.

_"Bella how are you here?"_ He whispered in very audible voice. His gaze shifted uneasily as he looked at my body up and down as if he hadn't seen me in years when it was actually only one day.

_"What do you mean by that?!"_ I snapped at him, I was standing right there in front of him. I was alive and well, despite the fact I was utterly heart broken and torn into pieces. I was alive… wasn't I?

_"Bella… that's you on the ground, he killed you."_ He was glaring so hatefully at Bret who was lying on the ground with blood trickling from his open mouth. Bret's eyes too were fixed on me but his eyes were an almond color, no black shown anywhere.

_"Wh-What?! I'm not dead?! I'm right here Edward, I'm right here! Edward, you're scaring me!"_ The tears were falling down my face in huge rivets as I screamed at Edward, my small fists, clenching together at my sides.

_"Bella, oh dearest Bella, I'm so sorry. I thought I could control it, I just wanted you to be mine forever."_ This time it was Bret, he sounded horrible. It sounded as if he had smoked 5 packs of cigarettes and downed it with some brandy. His eyes were slowly fading into a light gray as I ran towards him.

_"Bret, please don't die. I know you didn't do it on purpose."_ I stroked is now ragged face, it was once so beautiful, now torn to shreds by the boy who couldn't get over me.

_"Oh Bella, I love you. I love you so much"_ Bret whispered as placed one of his dirty, bloodied hands onto mine with soo much struggle it seemed as though he would never be able to lift it. I heard Edward growl in an over protective manner from behind me but I didn't care, I was losing the one thing in my life that never left me, not even once.

_"Good bye Bret, I'll never forget you, I love you."_ I kissed his soft lips for the last time and went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-Can you believe it our story is actually going to be ending. We're very fast writers. But alas dont fear we're going to have a sequel! This is my second to the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Check out our Myspace. www . Myspace . com / kbvampy**

**CHAPTER 9**

I lurched up from my deep, deep sleep and gazed at the room before me as my eyes shifted uneasily about it. They darted to every corner and hidden spot in my room as if searching for someone hiding. My head slightly throbbed from the automatic panic from my dream.

My pale hands touched every part of my body in spasms trying to make sure I was okay and still there… alive. If an acupuncturist was there, I would be more than glad to let them poke tiny needles all along my body even if I did bleed a little. I'd probably faint though… and that could lead to another restless sleep.

A noise thudded inside my chest as my heart beat as fast and painfully hard as it could in order to keep my body functioning as my body went into shock. I lay back onto my soft feather pillow, staring at my ceiling while my body shook from head to toe. For the first time in my life, I was actually scared to be left alone in my own room.

A face emerged above mine and I started to scream, flailing my arms around like a maniac as if to protect myself at whose ever face it was. I couldn't even focus on the features of the face… I could only tell that someone was leaning over my bed attempting to stare into my eyes. Tears leaked from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks in quick rapid rivers.

_"Bella calm down, it's just me… Bret."_ Bret cooed to me as he held down my arms and tried to look into my eyes. He was trying to calm me down but I couldn't believe it was him… I knew that was his voice but I didn't want it to just be another dream. I kept trying to fight the extreme hold of his firm, icy hands against my arms. _"Please Bella, you're fine I promise you."_

"Noo! Noo! Leave me alone! You're just part of my nightmare, go before you get hurt by Edward." I squealed and kept fighting against his strength. His peculiar coldness sent shivers up and down my spine as an electric shot as our bodies touched was sent through mine. My temperature was rising with each fight and push I had, sweat slowly dotted my forehead right where my hair follicles met my forehead.

_"Bella, please, I'm here to protect you… you're not dreaming. You're fine, just please stop crying." _He pleaded against my screaming and kicking. He let free one of my arms only for a second to wipe away my tears and that's when I realized I was freaking out for no reason. My kicking and pushing finally stopped and I closed my eyes, trying soo hard not to look into his beautiful… almond… eyes. _"There, that's my girl."_

I simply nodded my head and slowly peaked open my eyes at Bret whose entire body was pressed against mine. It was like being hugged without actually being hugged. I started to try to hide my disgusting, tear stained face in my pillow but his hand stopped it and turned it towards his. A crooked smile crossed his face as he scooped me up in his arms and walked towards a nearby chair where he let me lay in his lap.

_"There, there Bella. You're fine and I told you I would never let anything happen to you and I plan to keep that promise. I was here the whole night watching over you."_ Bret whispered into the nape of my neck, his lips brushing against it and sending yet another wave of sensational shivers up and down my spine.

"I… I… love you Bret." I said trying to speak after almost going into full shock but being saved by my very own angel. I looked into his eyes only to be dazzled and realized he truly meant what he had just said. I attempted a small smile but it turned into a normal facial position, maybe it would take awhile before I could gain control of my face. I placed my head on his firm chest and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you too Bella, and that's why I made such a big promise to you… never to leave you." Bret whispered in the most melodic voice you could possibly hear on this planet. A crooked smile crossed his face as he brushed a stray away strand of my chocolate brown hair out of my face. He delicately placed it back in its spot behind my ear. "Now, is there anything else you could possibly want?"

"Well… there is just one more thing I definitely wouldn't mind having to happen." I meekly said trying to make my voice sound as great as his… that was impossible, I shouldn't even be trying to sound like him because he was after all a vampire.

"What is it Bella? I think I can already guess what you would like." Bret replied looking into my eyes with such great curiosity that it could've burned a hole right through my head.

"I would… I would…" I stuttered trying to get the words out of my mouth and then finally managing to blurt out. "…to be a vampire!" A huge smile widened across my face as I removed one of my arms from around his neck and placing a hand on his cheek. Electric shocks shot through my hand as it gently brushed against his marble skin.

"I'd be honored Isabella Swan, just honored." Bret teased and kissed the tip of my nose. Without even knowing what I was doing my rosy lips rapidly moved to his, yearning for the touch of our lips connecting. My legs swung with excitement as his tongue prodded along my lips and finally gaining entrance of my mouth. Our tongues created many dances as we sat in my room with sunlight flooded it. Little glints of glitter reflected off his body and I was forced to open my eyes and stare in wonder which stopped the kissing. I was almost disappointed but I had something else to distract me this time.

"Your skin is soo beautiful Bret, I can't wait for my skin to glitter majestically in the sunlight." I mumbled as my hands traveled across his chest, up and down his muscular arms, and back up to his cheek. "I bet the sunlight feels wonderful."

"Ooh, it does but it's nothing compared to the feeling of holding the one girl who completes the life you've been stuck in and will be stuck in for eternity." He replied as a light pink flushed in his cheeks.

We must have sat there in the chair for hours just staring into each other's eyes and holding each other close thinking about our long future together. Sure we wouldn't be able to give birth to children ourselves but we could always take in kids like the Cullens did. We would make the best family possible and everything would be as it was supposed to. Maybe even by then I'd be able to tell Charlie about me becoming a vampire… right now was definitely not the time to be telling him I was going to turn into a vampire to elope the world with my vampire prince.

"I'm sorry Bella…" Bret interrupted after a few hours of sitting together on my chair. "I better go get things set up for tomorrow when you, my little princess, will become my vampire princess. Plus, it's getting late and you haven't even eaten yet." Just as those last words came out of his mouth and went into my ears, intense cramping and growls emerged from my stomach. He was right, I was definitely more hungry than I should be.

"Bye Bret, until tomorrow or will you come back tonight?" I asked politely as I gazed at my open window.

"I'll be back tonight, sweetheart." He said as he kissed the top of my head, placed me gently back on my bed, and leapt out my window with lightening speed. I'd definitely miss the moments we were apart but soon enough I'd see him again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-** Last chapter you guys. Im like majorly sad. But there will be a sequel! I can't promise it will come out as soon as this one. We have a lot of things going on right now. But be patient and you will be pleased. Sorry for the late chapter, kimi and I have been busy with our new graphics site and plus SUMMERS HERE!

"_Bella the vampire. Vampire Bella is. Bella is a vampire_." I practiced saying to my self over and over again and each time I said it to myself a shock was sent hurdling down my spine. I would officially be a vampire. My love Bret would bind me to him and make me his forever, and that would be the best for me as far as I could tell.

But I soon remembered the secret Edward told me. If I was to marry him, he would make me a vampire right then. I chose not to do it. Was it fate, that I met Bret? Maybe I was never meant to be with Edward, like it was just a play date kinda thing. The kind of small fling you have when you're little, you hold hands and give each other hugs but when it comes down to it you were just friends. I knew after tonight I wouldn't ever have to think about Edward or the rest of the Cullens anymore.

The rumbling in my stomach pulled from my plagued thoughts, I got up off my old quilt, and nearly fell back over because I was dizzy from sitting for so long. When my balance was stabled, I walked out the door and nearly flew down the stairs. My stomach was louder now, sounding like a volcano erupting every time it growled. After about five trips on nothing, and one tumble to the ground, I finally got to the fridge. I opened it up and glared against the bright light. That's when I realized all the lights were off in the kitchen. Charlie must have left somewhere. I got out some sandwiches, and scarfed them down one by one, but soon my throat felt as if it was ablaze in a deep fire. I got back to the fridge and poured myself a huge glass of milk, which I chugged before I had even closed the fridge door. That's when I heard the ghostly whisper.

"_Bella... Bella don't let him change you. He can't handle it Bella. Your blood will be the death of you. He will drain you Bella! You will die if he bites you."_ The whisper was so heavenly that I almost believed it, for a second and then I realized Edward was gone, he couldn't possibly be here. Didn't I tell myself not to think he was here anymore and that he would be gone forever soon enough?

"_Okay Bret! Real funny._" I replied to the whisper laughingly hoping with all my might that the whisper was really him. Bret appeared right in front of me with a huge smile on his face.

"_Why are you laughing silly Bella?_" Bret asked me suddenly looking very confused and placing a cold, delicate hand on my shoulder which almost went limp with the cold touch.

"_Oh Bella, your blood will be the death of you! Blah. Blah. Blah._" I replied curtly and tried to let out laugh towards him again become the laugh became more choking like.

"_Bella my sweet princess, that wasn't me._" His eyes widened as the words flowed gently from the back of his throat, through his mouth, and then over his smooth lips.

When I went to speak he put a pale white finger on my lips.

"_Shh! It's time to change the human princess into a vampire princess." _He whispered seductively in my ear as he caressed my cheek with his nose. I felt my heart beat speed up and skip a beat as he whispered those delicate words. Finally I would be the one thing I had dreamed about for so long. I would be one of the lightening fast, very beautiful, seductively poisonous, vampires. No longer would I be tripping over imaginary objects once I got adjusted to my new and improved vampire legs.

"_Are you ready Bella?_" He asked more once more as if checking to make sure I was brave enough to trust him with my life and if I truly wanted to become a monster as Edward described. I could see the blood lust in his eyes, he was definitely ready, and now so was I.  
I nodded my head at him and stared into the butterscotch eyes that I soon would gain too.

Everything was moving in slow motion after that, I laid down on the ground for easy access to my neck and for my safety once the fire spread through my body like it did before when Edward saved my life. Bret's cold, hard body lay near me as his arms cradled my body and my neck. I was faintly aware that Bret was lowering his head toward the vain in my neck. My heart began to pound as if screaming for the process to stop but I didn't mutter a word. Thoughts raced across my mind and clattered against my skull which began to ache with an intense amount of pain.

Soon his shiny vampire teeth sank into my fleshy neck, the shock of the pain of his fangs raged through my neck and soon creeping up and down my body. A fire was slowly flowing through my veins, shouldn't it be faster than this? I heard a very loud noise, a screeching noise like sharp nails running across a black chalkboard in one of the old classrooms of my school. I vaguely realized it was coming from me but my mind was too crazy and more concentrated on the pain rather than the screams uttering out of my mouth. Bret had lifted himself from my neck with my blood streaked at the corner of his plump lips, he seemed quite honest to god satisfied with the results and taste of my precious blood.

"_Bella, my beautiful vampire princess you must be quiet! No one can hear us, please Bella!"_ He pleaded but for some reason I couldn't seem to stop the harsh screaming and thrashing I was now engaging. My fists beat against his body as his hands moved to hold down my wrists. It was a good thing that Charlie wasn't home, but surely our neighbors have heard me by now, my screams seemed to be soo loud.

"W_e have to go now!_" Bret muttered as quietly as he could, he scooped up my body and in we jumped out the window. He walked slowly at first sniffing the air, but then something hit Bret and I flew out of his arms hitting the ground, hard solid ground. My body shook from head to toe and the pain was unbearable but I tried to concentrate on what scene laid in front of me.

I looked up to see the copper hair of Edward bobbing up and down as he laid many punches on Bret's delicate face. Edward was absolutely terrifying with his fangs barred at Bret as if he was fighting for the end. I felt utterly helpless as I just lay there watching as fire rushed through out my body, there was no way I could move. The fight was a horrible sight, my past lover and my new lover were fighting over god knows what and I could do nothing to stop it. I could barely see half of it because of the speed they were moving, I guess none of the vampire senses had kicked in yet and probably wouldn't for the next few days. When I could see them, it wasn't hard to notice that Bret was losing, he must not have as much experience as Edward has, and Edward had been through a lot in his life. He was being ripped to shreds just like in my dream, and I knew the exact words which would drip from my mouth. "_Please, just stop. Edward please! LET HIM LIVE!"_


End file.
